


Can Delirious please take the stage? (he'll never actually get on a stage by the way)

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Delirious can sing, First story, I'm in Florida for a whole month so no updates for a while, M/M, Singing, Sorry if it's horrible, YouTube, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Vanoss and Jonathan are best friends, but none of the crew, like in real life, have met Jonathan in person except for CaRtOoNz. Vanessa and Delirious record together and the crew finds out that Jonathan on a sugar high is basically the best thing in the world. When he's on a sugar high, Vanoss finds out that Delirious can sing very well and shares it with some people. More stuff will ensue, and there will probably be eventual H2OVanoss, though NOTHING explicit. Light pecks will be the most there will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first story that I've really ever written, so... yeah. It's really random and is based off of two plot bunnies that I had that I stuck together. I'm trying really hard to use correct spelling and grammar, as well as trying to make the people in this story as in character as possible.  
> THAT BEING SAID.  
> I do not know any one in this story. This story is ENTIRELY fiction, except for maybe a few quotes that I pull directly from their videos. These quotes will be reacted to in a different way that they were originally for the sake of the story. There will eventually be H2OVanoss, I think, however I want to respect them, and so I need y'all to realize that this is not true. Please don't act like it is true, or send it to any of the Youtubers mentioned or their loved ones. This work of fiction is purely for the fans possible enjoyment, and if any of the people mentioned in this story find this and are insulted by it, please message me in some way and I will take it down. I don't want this to be something that upsets anyone, so please remember to respect H2O Delirious and Vanoss, as well as any other real life people that are portrayed within this story. Thank You :)

Delirious, true name Jonathan, awoke to his phone chirping like crazy. He groaned as he sat up and picked up the device. As clicked the answer button, he mumbled out a slurred “Hey. ‘sDelirious. Whatssup?”  
He jerked the phone from his ear as a voice practically yelled at him,  
“Dude! It’s almost noon, we were supposed to play today, yeah?”  
It took a second for Jonathan to place the voice as Evan’s, usually known to the Youtube community as VanossGaming.   
“Delirious? You there?” Evan said after Jonathan hadn’t answered.  
“Mmm.. Yeah. ‘M here.” Jonathan was exhausted. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear it.   
He spoke again, this time more clearly after being awakened slightly.  
“Yeah sorry dude, you just woke me up. I spent for-fucking-ever editing last night. I had a lot of footage that I’d gotten over the last few recording sessions and decided to edit it all into a few videos all last night.”  
“Damn. Why’d you do it all at once? You know it fucks up your sleeping.”   
“Meh, better to get it all done at once, you know? And anyways, now I have a couple days of free time, I was thinking about going up to New York for the weekend or something.”  
“God, I wish you’d come here and hang out, that’d be sick, don’t ya think?”  
“Yeah. I’m real sorry man, it’s just…”  
“Nah man, I get it, it’s fine. If you ever want to show us, that’s fine, and it’ll happen in it’s own time. If it doesn’t happen, that’s cool too.”  
Jonathan grinned, his friends were amazing and understanding people, even though they could be jackasses occasionally, but it was always helpful to be reassured that him remaining faceless was okay. In the beginning, he had tried to distance himself because he was sure that SOMEONE in the crew would ask about it, and they did once or twice, but once he had told them that he just wasn’t comfortable with it, they were chill.   
“You still up for some GTA? We haven’t done a vid with just us in a damn long time.” Delirious said. Truth be told, Jonathan missed when he and Evan used to play one on one. As their friend group expanded, they spent more and more time with the others as well, which was great, but still…  
‘Damn, I gotta stop sounding so gay,’ Delirious thought, ‘Someday something like that’s gonna come out of my mouth and i’ll be fucked.’  
He then remembered that he was supposed to be listening for Vanoss’s answer, and so he tuned back in just in time to hear Evan say,  
‘so I think that’d be cool. What time do you want to play?”  
“Ah, I don’t know man. I’d like to play now, but I gotta go get groceries real quick. I’m a starving motherfucker and I ain’t got no food."  
“Maybe at 3:00 then? Give you time to shop and eat.”  
“Yeah, okay, that’s sounds-“ Delirious practically jumped straight in the air when Vanoss interrupted him by saying,  
“WAIT! WAIT!”  
“I’M WAITING YOU BITCH! THE FUCK”S WRONG WITH YOU? Damn, don’t scare me like that you dick. What’d you want?”  
JON! I have an idea…”  
As Delirious listened to Evan’s plan he grinned, letting out a maniacal laugh once it had been explained.   
“YEAH! Let’s do it! My subs already think I’m crazy, I can’t wait. Alright, should we push it off until later then? We can still play something else with the guys until it’s late enough.” Delirious said, you could hear his grin.   
“Yeah, sounds good. Damn dude, The reactions though. You okay with letting everybody know that though? I know it can be a touchy subject.”  
“Yeah dude, it’s no big deal. I don’t really give a shit. Okay gotta go, don’t forget to ask the others to play something, I don’t know, Prop Hunt? Yeah prop hunt, maybe a bit of GTA for 3:00, and then we’ll keep going later on, yeah? Bye bitch.”  
After he hung up, Delirious groaned as he stretched and got out of bed. Once he’d taken a shower and gotten dressed, Jonathan headed out to the nearest grocery store, both to stock up on food and to buy the necessary supplies.  
When he walked into the store he started by pulling out his phone to see his shopping list. He was way too forgetful to not have one.   
As he walked through the store gathering the items, Jonathan sung under his breath, switching between artists and genres as he went along.  
Once he had gathered enough food and snacks to last him at least one week- he despised going grocery shopping any more than that- he headed over to the aisle that would hopefully be the cause of entertainment for his subscribers.   
The candy aisle.  
Filled with gummy bears and sweedish fish and sour patch kids and lollipops and more.  
The thing was, Jonathan didn’t drink. Not beer or wine or vodka- nothing. He was fine with other people drinking, as long as they were safe, but it just wasn’t for him. Instead, he enjoyed candy. Him on a sugar high was absolutely insane and it had been compared to an extremely happy drunk many times, there were videos (not on his channel) to prove it. It wasn’t something that he readily shared with people, because some people just didn’t understand and were dicks about it, calling him a pansy and saying that he wasn’t a real man. But who the fuck cares? He didn’t for certain. He was actually excited for GTA with Vanoss. The idea was simple, Evan would drink, and Delirious would chow down on some candy and hopefully the end result would be hilarious. It was interesting to think of what the subs and his friends would think. If it went over well he might consider doing more, simply to placate them because he always refused to play games while the others were drunk, making up excuse after excuse, because he didn’t want to be the odd man out. His usual laughter would probably be enough to blend in and pretend, but he didn’t enjoy lying-unless he was trying to kill one of the crew in GTA or Prop Hunt. Then he was all for the trickery.   
Another thing about him on sugar his was that he got a bit touchy-feely, not inappropriate necessarily, just hugs. If there was no one around one of three things happened; he’d get super giddy-happy and laugh at everything (think his normal self multiplied by at least 100), he’d get emotional as fuck, or he’d start sing the shit out of any song that came into his head. He was hoping that he’d be giddy this afternoon with Evan so that he could get good, useable footage and so that he didn’t embarrass himself too much. Delirious snapped himself back to reality and strode into the aisle, shopping cart in tow. He grabbed his favorite candies as well as some of Vanoss’, figuring hey, he could totally send the dude a box of candy as a kind of thanks for understanding. Once he took everything he wanted, he checked out and drove back home. He received a text from Evan and he so badly want to open it, but he wasn’t about to be an idiot and put his and other peoples’ lives at risk for something that could wait the two minutes until he got home.   
When he got there, he pulled up the text. It read,  
“Hey Jon, Marcel, Lui, Tyler, Craig and a couple others said yes to playing GTA 5 now. I know we’re gonna do it later, but you up for it?”  
He quickly sent a text back saying  
“Bit earlier than expected but yeah, sounds good. I’m home, just need to set up.”  
And so he forgot about getting something to eat and began playing with his friends. They played for a while and then it was figured out that they could play songs with the horns of the cars. It was hilarious, but he was nervous. He was tired and hungry and had had some of the candy on the way home and so he was having a slightly hard time paying attention. He was bound to fuck up, and fuck up he did.   
Delirious accidentally bought the wrong note for Mary had a little lamb and the crew was giving him shit about it. It was fine, really, it was actually really funny, but he heard Evan say  
“I feel like Delirious is the kid in the back of the orchestra just holding up the triangle.”  
which was responded with,  
“yeah, he has to hit it two times and he fucks up both of them.”  
And wasn’t that just a slap in the face. Jonathan actually really liked music, he loved the way it sounded and how into it he could get. He hadn’t been in orchestra, but he had been in chorus. When that was said it just reminded him that he could never really tell his friends that he especially liked singing. For fucks sake, it took his chorus teacher until the very last year year of High School to realize that Jonathan wasn’t useless, and with his friends it would be worse because he knew that they’d think that he was joking, and if they figured out that he wasn’t then it’d just all be really awkward because no one would know what to say anything. He could almost guarantee that the silence would be broken by a gay joke. Which, he did find funny, but with that situation and them realizing that he had hidden such a part of himself from them, serious questions about what else he was hiding would arise, and he really REALLY would like to not have to come out as bisexual. It’d be a bad situation overall, and so Delirious ran with it and kept messing up, though this time on purpose. As it got later though, there were two street musicians and so Delirious sang a song with them, just a weird made up on the spot one, but it was funny, and would definitely make it into a video. Once they signed off though, they were still in the call and Nogla said,  
“Damn Delirious you are completely hopeless when it comes to music.”  
Miniladd chimed in with,  
“Yup. Completely musically talentless. Good thing you’ve got Youtube man.”  
Delirious plastered on a smile and said while laughing,  
“Whatever bitch. At least my character doesn’t look like a run over bulldog Nogla.”  
He was joking around, but he did have to admit that the comments had stung.   
It was fine though. He understood that his friends were just fucking around, and he did piss poor today with the horns anyways.  
“I’ve got to go now, see you later guys.” said Tyler.  
Bye bitch.” said Jonathan, and the others signed of too, leaving just him and Evan.   
There were a few moments of awkward silence before Evan said,  
“Hey Delirious?”  
“Yeah Evan?” Jonathan replied, trying his hardest to sound like his normal self, happy and joking around, even if his feelings had been bruised, and GOD what a girly thing to say.  
“You know we’re just messing dude, right? I understand that we all must go too far sometimes, but you always act normal, even if me and the guys are being hard on you. I din’t know if you thought we were being serious or not because it’s hard to tell how you’re feeling sometimes man, but yeah… I’m sorry about the whole music thing.”  
Jonathan sat and stared at his computer in confusion and shock. None of the guys had ever apologized before, they just assumed that he took all that they said as a joke, and he did, but sometimes he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that they had thought of the insult, and that had to have come from somewhere, right? He then realized that he hadn’t yet replied to Vanoss. He gave a soft smile and said,  
“Yeah bitch, I know y’all are just fucking around. And you guys weren’t wrong. I really have no musical capabilities.”  
Which was true, he thought. Just because he enjoyed it didn’t mean that he didn’t suck ass at singing. Just because his mom said he was good and he got a solo in chorus in high school didn’t mean jack shit. Mothers tend to make false compliments, and no one else could sing a lick in his chorus anyhow.   
“That’s good to hear, are you ready for tonight? I’ve never played with you while you’re on a sugar high before Jon. Why’d you tell me anyways? Why none of the rest of the crew? I don’t think it’d be a big deal, that you were literally banned from sugar as a kid, I mean.”  
Delirious sighed, he wasn’t completley sure either.  
“I think it’s more about the fact that I don’t drink than the whole sugar thing. I feel like they’d think I was judging them, which I’m not. I don’t give a fuck what they do or drink. It’s just not for me. It’s a manly thing to do and I don’t do it, and from past experiences that’s changed how people think of me. But who cares, right? I don’t, not anymore. I’m gonna upload this video and I’m gonna explain what the fucks gonna happen and if my subs like it, they like it, and if they don’t then I make an extra video to make up for it.”  
Vanessa gave a small laugh,  
“Personally D? I think your subs are gonna to lap it up like liquid gold. You’re going to give them an answer as to why you never join us for drunk videos and give them what might be a new series all at once. Don’t you think that makes you pretty fucking epic?”  
Jonathan thought for a brief second before shouting, “YEAH it does BIATCH!” Delirious laughed manically as per the norm, and Vanoss joined in.


	2. Probably a bit OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is really short

Delirious’s laugh slowly died off until he was left with only a few chuckles.  
“Hey Delirious?” Vanoss questioned,  
“Yeah Evan? What’s up man?”   
“Why don’t you show your face? Non of our friends would care what you look like, right?”  
Delirious was silent, and Vanoss became worried, and thinking that he had overstepped an undrawn boundary, he quickly continued, saying,   
“Like I said earlier, you don’t have to and I know that you’re uncomfortable with it… But is there a reason why?”  
Jonathan sighed, not quite sure how to answer.  
“I’ve never really found it necessary to gaming. If I’m not going to do face-cam during my videos, why would it matter what I look like? For you guys though it’s a matter of the fact that you’re all hot as fuck dude. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that shit.”  
Evan considered his friends and had to admit that none of them were exactly trolls…  
“I’m sure you look perfectly fine Delirious. But you do you dude.”  
Jonathan snorted.  
“Anyway, I’ve gotta go for now, we’ll log back on at 8:00? We should do it when it’s later, I think.”   
Jonathan thought for a moment and then said,   
“Yeah. That makes sense. I’ll edit and get it up tomorrow. Do you think I should make it into one fucking long ass video or chop that shit up?”  
“I don’t know Delirious. We’ll figure it out. Bye for now I guess.”  
“Bye Bitch.”   
Evan signed off and Jonathan took off his headphones and spun his chair around.   
“Spinning chairs are fucking awesome.” Delirious said to himself, letting out a chuckle.   
He let the chair slow to a stop and then got up. He walked over to the kitchen, humming to the tune of his outro song. His new one rather. He was still upset that he couldn’t use the old one anymore, but it was okay because the new one was pretty rad.  
Once in the kitchen he got the makings of cereal out and as he poured the milk, he quietly sang to himself.  
“H2O I’m so Delirious  
Crazy insane I’m so Delirious  
I’ve lost my brain I’m Delirious…”  
As he continued singing he noticed that his phone was flashing, indicating that someone had texted him.   
He walked over and picked it up, glancing down at the text.  
It was from Four0Seven, asking if he’d like to record Call of Duty tonight. He sighed, knowing that he had to decline.   
He went to his contacts and called his friend.

Scotty was disappointed, of course, but they made plans to record the next day. Jonathan had even told him what that nights plans were with Evan, and he was glad that his friend hadn’t been weird about the drinking aspect: or rather, the lack of it. He looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was already 7:00. Had the recording really taken that long? He groaned, realizing that he hadn’t posted a video for today yet. He was already getting shit for only being able to upload 15 minute videos until the copyright issues were solved… to miss a day sucked. He could always upload a video of him singing… but no. There were too many reasons why that would go to the doghouse. He was absolute crap at it, it was Nogla’s thing, and his subs wouldn’t believe it was him unless they could see him, and that was out of the question. He thought back to that day’s recording. Was there any footage that he could quickly slap together? No. Just thinking about it stung. The way that they had joked around kinda sucked ass, and if he were to post it to his channel, who knew how many of his subs would make crappy comments?   
Delirious picked up his phone and sent out a tweet saying that he was sorry that there was no video today, but that they should all look forward to tomorrows because he was about to record something wicked cool with Vanoss. Within minutes he had gotten tweets asking him what they’d be recording, but he just smiled to himself. Realizing that it was nearing 8:00, Jonathan went to go set up his equipment and get onto GTA before texting Evan to ask if he was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

While waiting for Evan to rely, Jonathan began munching on candy. It was a good thing that he had a damn fast metabolism, because as it was, he was going to have to spend extra time working out. He came to the realization that if he were to be eating during the recording that’d just be gross, what with the noises and all that, but that if he had really sugary drinks that might work as well. He got up to get a pack of hi-C juice boxes, which he had picked up earlier at the store because… well because they were fucking good, all right? As he sat down he looked back at his phone and noticed that Evan had texted back in the positive, making him grin. He logged onto Skype and made sure that his face cam was off before calling Evan on it.  
“Hey dude.” He said into his mic when Evan took the call.  
“Hey dude yourself.” Said Evan.  
There was a small pause before Jonathan decided to ask,  
“Are you going to drink? Because I know we’d talked about it before but I wanna make sure we’re on the same page.”  
“Hmmmm” Evan hummed quietly, chuckling to himself simultaniously.  
“I don’t know. I kinda want to witness this sober.”  
Jonathan chuckled “It’s not that big a deal Vanoss.”  
“Nah, I’m not going to drink. I forgot to go buy any. Sorry about that."  
Delirious thought about that for a second. Was it odd that Evan hadn’t gotten any alcohol? Or was his head just making things up? He ultimately decided that it really must’ve been nothing. Why would Evan lie anyways?  
Jonathan laughed aloud, not for any reason in particular, but more for the absurdity of the situation. He expressed this to Vanoss who, in turn, began laughing.  
The first thing that they did once on GTA 5 was to decide on a plan, at least for now. They went for a simple one, make their way over to where they could ramp into the military base and attempt to do so. Along the way, Delirious started feeling giggly, and let a few escape in the midst of their conversation.  
Once they had made it into the base, Delirious began shouting, and what he said had Evan practically in stitches, though Jonathan couldn’t understand why.  
“Nooooo Vanoss! They’re going to shoot us! That’s not fun at all! Why are they all such meanie-poos!?”  
The display of childishness from Delirious, who was now laughing hysterically had Evan wondering what the rest of the night was going to be like. He knew that his friend was bound to act a bit crazy, but to act so... adorable?-Was that the right word?-Right off the bat meant that the rest of the recording was bound to be fucking fantastic.  
They continued playing, jumping from planes and stealing from cars and sniping other players all while Delirious continued becoming more and more hyper.  
Jonathan’s already amazing laugh had become even better, it was louder, and slightly higher, and occasionally pierced with a hiccup or two.  
Evan barely registered the fact that he had used the word adorable earlier on to describe his friend. It seemed like the natural choice of words, at least at that point in time, because of how child-like Delirious seemed. This comparison was even more poignant due to what Jonathan said- no, not even said, practically sing-songed- next.  
“What to do, what to do… OH! I KNOW! I wan’t another juice box! Those are good! Have you ever had a Hi-C juice box before Evan? That’s silly- of course you have, but then- perhaps he hasn’t. It’s not very nice to make assumptions. A lot of people seem to like making those. I remember earlier when Mini-“ He cut himself off suddenly, as if remembering that he wasn’t alone, as if he had almost revealed something that was supposed to be kept secret.  
Vanoss was curious, but wasn’t sure if now was the right time to pry. He thought back to earlier in the day during the collab. Hadn’t MiniLadd said something along the lines of Delirious was musically talentless? He opened his mouth to ask about it when Jonathan interrupted him energetically with a great big,  
“HI!!”  
And wasn’t that just the most random shit ever, Evan thought as he crumpled in laughter. With the momentary tenseness gone, Evan asked a question that he hoped would answer his curiosity.  
“Hey dude?”  
“Yup Vanoss? Wassup?” Chuckled Delirious.  
“Did the crew… do we ever make any assumptions about you?”  
Delirious’ giggles were cut off abruptly when faced with this question.  
It wasn’t so much that they had made...Well they hadn’t meant to…But he guessed…  
“yeah.” His voice came out more serious than intended, and he hurriedly rushed don, not wanting to spoil the fun of the night with serious talk,  
“Do you want to play another game? We’ve done a lot on GTA for now, it’s already been like threeeee whooole hooooours man.”  
And tat got them at it again, just three held out syllables and they were laughing. Evan’s phone rang suddenly, which surprised him because he normally muted it if he was going to be recording, but he supposed that in his excitement for tonight he’d forgotten.  
“Hey Delirious?”  
“Yuppideedoo?”  
Evan snorted before continuing,  
“Can I take this call right now? It’s Nogla.”  
“Sure dude.” Jonathan’s answer trailed off into giggles as he took another sip of a juice box. Damn. He really did sound drunk, didn’t he?  
“And I’llll… be right back. Gotta go take a piss Vanoss, k? Bye.”  
AS Jonathan took of his headphones and got up he thought about how fucking awesome this recording session had been so far. He really hoped his subscribers were happy with it, because he thought that there were some real quality clips in there.  
Once Delirious had gotten up and left, Evan said,  
“Nogla, I swear, it’s like I gave a little kid alcohol.” “…That’s an intersting image that I didn’t really want to imagine.” replied Nogla. “No! Really! It’s not a bad thing, but it’s just… not really what i’d expected to be honest.” “What exactly is going on?” “I’m…I’m not really one to say. We’re recording though, I’ll tell you that man. Also, he’s eating candy” “Oooookaaay then...Well I’m just sayin’, If Jonathan has trust issues about telling people this,- which I’m assuming because you won’t tell me the full goddamn story- then I would assume that that meant people have reacted poorly in the past. It sounds like a stupid thing to get weirded out over whatever it is, but some people are just like that, weird, ya’-know?" Evan mulled that over before suddenly remembering what his friend had said earlier in the night. “Delirious also… earlier he was going on about assumptions and people that make them and he was talking awfully fast, so I really didn’t catch most of it, but I think he said that us- I mean the group, you know, all of us- make assumptions about him, especially earlier today during the collab.” Evan said, all in a rush, hoping to get an answer before Jonathan returned. Unfortunately, Delirious did return, right at that moment, as if a strange being was controlling their every movements and didn’t want Nogla to give an answer to that question just yet. Even though it wasn’t really a question, Evan supposed as Jonathan sat back down. “Hey can I join you guys?” Asked Nogla. “I’ll have to ask Delirious. Hey Delirious?” “Yes, Vanoss?” replied Jonathan happily. “Would you mind if Nogla joined us? I kinda…I kinda already told him about you man.” Silence. “He’s fine with it man! I’m really sorry- I know that I shouldn’t have and-“ “You’re a jackass.” said Delirious, semi-jokingly. “Come on, invite him into the call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The next chapter. I'm sorry about the juice boxes, but how obnoxious would it have been if he was munching away at candy the whole time? He's still eating it, just like... the occasional jellybean. :)  
> So Nogla's here now. I have ideas. It may include KaraokeParty.
> 
>  
> 
> I HAVE EDITED THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN VANOSS AND NOGLA. It didn't make much sense before, and it was messing up what I wanted to happen in chapter five, so... yeah. Make sure to read this version please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long with such a short update, a lot of shite's happening right now. Hope you enjoy though! :)
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for the crappy formatting. And editing. And chapter.)

Evan took his headphones back off, put himself on mute so that Delirious couldn’t hear, and lifted the awaiting phone to his ear.

“Hey David, he said you could join.”

“That’s cool. Look dude, you on mute?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Okay, so how about we ask if he wants to do truth or dare. It’s cheesy, yes, but put it over GTA and the viewers would watch it still I think. We could try and figure out what he was talking about, yeah?”

“…That… that could work.”

“Okay then! I’m asking to join the Skype call right now.”

Evan hung up and slipped his headphones back on just in time to hear Delirious quietly singing.  
“And I, won’t hesi-itate, no more, on more, it cannot wait, I’m youuuurs. Do do do d-"

But it was cut off when Nogla abruptly joined the call, saying,  
“Hey Delirious! Heard that you’re a right hyper fucker at the moment. I say we do truth or dare, whatcha’ think?”

That was when Evan realized that he was still muted, meaning that Delirious likely hadn’t realized that he’d had an audience. He thought about Jonathan’s voice. It was… it was damn beautiful. It was slightly raspy and still had that very Delirious-feel to it. And that was just a snippet, and one where he’d been messing around, too. He wondered if that might’ve been what Delirious was talking about. Either way, they’d all been wrong. Jonathan did have musical capabilities, but he wondered why he’d never shared that with the group.  
This wasn’t the time to be thinking about that though. He and Daithi had a plan to execute.  
He focused back onto the screen in front of him and realized that Delirious had begun sticking C4’s to his character while he’d zoned out.

“AHHH! What the fuck are you doing Delirious?!”

“I’m making you into fireworks!”  
Evan made his character run and hijack the nearest car to try and avoid any more bombs.

“NO!!! Come back here you bitch! Why don’t you like your presents???”  
Jonathan laughed maniacally as he chased Evan’s character on foot.

“Ha! Can’t catch me Delirious!”

“You are not the fucking Gingerbread Man! Get back heeeeeerrrreeee, pleeeeease?"  
Evan burst into further laughter before stopping his character.

“Fine! You’ve caught me! I have succumbed to my fate! Farewell world!” He cried dramatically.  
And with that, Delirious pressed the button and blew him up.  
As a reflex he looked to the bottom left corner and began laughing hysterically while Delirious began shouting.

“What the fuck? How did it blow me up?! I was no where near your bitch ass!” Before he too succumbed to laughter.  
It really was an amazing laugh, Evan thought.  
Nogla snorted. “You threw one on yourself you dumbass.”

“Ohhhhhhh.” Said Delirious, and his voice sounded as if Nogla had just explained why the world existed, the amount of amazed wonderment his voice carried was like that of a child on Christmas and- Fuck.   
Goddamnit he’s a goner, isn’t he?  
It wasn’t his fault though, really! Jonathan, he was just… different, amazing really. He couldn’t help but smile at his antics and laugh whenever Delirious did. So, when it really came to it, it wasn't his fault that he may or may not have a small crush on his friend. In fact, he could totally pin the blame on-.

“Vaaaaannnnoooooooosssss. VANNNNOOOOOSSSS. Hellllloooooooooo, are you there?” Delirious said, in a singsongish voice. 

“Hmmmm? Oh! Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, I’m here.”

“OKAY. SO. Truth or dare Nogla?” Delirious continued as he stopped moving his character in order to concentrate on the very important task of figuring out his friends deepest darkest secrets, such as their favorite colors and the like. 

“Ahhh, shouldn’t it just be truth? We can’t exactly do any dares.”

“Oh sure we can! We’ll just have to be creative.” Jonathan said, "We can manage that, right guys? ...guys? Well the answer's yes anyway."

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I still choose truth though.” Nogla said, then waited until Jonathan was able to come up with something.

“Do you have any really embarrassing school memories?”  
The Irishman breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn’t so bad. “Um…I remember having this really big crush on this girl once and I was a cocky motherfucker and so I decided to ask her out in the middle of the hallway on Valentines day. What I didn’t know was that she had a boyfriend who went to a different school.”

“Whoops!” Evan said with a chuckle while Delirious laughed his brains out.

“Okay ya bastard, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Gosh, I dunno. Truth I guess, can’t start with a dare straight off the bat.” 

“Okay then,” Said Nogla contemplatively, “Why don’t you drink?"


	5. Chapter 5

Not a real update I suppose, just letting you know that in order for the next chapter to make sense I edited Vanessa's and Nogla's conversation in chapter three. It's really important, so please go re-read that chapter. I will try to get a real chapter up within the next two days, okay? :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry, but I'm having a really hard time thinking of any ideas for this fic right now, so instead of stressing myself out about it I'm going to take a break. I may post other small things, but I'd rather post something that I'm happy with than something that I wrote just to get something up. I hope you guys understand. I'm so sorry. I'll be back though! Don't worry!


End file.
